Devil Magic: Part 1 - Holy Trinity
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: Prior to Mundus' attack, the Sparda twins had a sister. She wasn't blood, but she was still family. After years apart, they are reunited and attempt to reclaim that bond they had lost. But such a reunion isn't without its price. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Gasping, I bolt to my feet and race out of the room Kat and I used for our personal work. Coworkers, seeing me race by, paused in their work and watched. Even though I was a witch, I was second in command to Vergil himself.

"Kat!" I called and in short order, the young woman joined me, trotting at my side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, words jarring with her gait.

"Found him." I replied, bursting through the doors of Vergil's office and skidding to halt. Vergil looked up from his laptop and gave us a curious look. "I found him." Those words brought Vergil to his feet and I continued. "But we gotta move fast. He's got a Hunter on his trail and it won't be long until it tracks him down."

"Where?"

"I followed him though last night from a club to a trailer on the Bellevue Pier." I reported and hearing that, Kat left at a run. We both knew she was going to try to get Dante out of there. We were aware that he could handle himself against demons, being a Nephilim, but he most likely had no idea how to handle a Hunter. At least, if it found him and dragged him into Limbo, Kat would be able to help him.

"Are you sure?"

I paused for a moment to put my hands on my hips and give him a look. "When has my magic ever proved to be wrong?" While Kat could phase into Limbo, I could actually enter Limbo when I wanted, wander around at my leisure, and leave at will. That was besides the spells I had at my disposal. The charms on my bracelet contained spells I had readied ahead of time for use on the fly. All I had to do was raise that hand and focus on the charm I desired to use. The flip side of having ready to use spells was that I could only use them one time before I had to renew the spell on each charm. Besides the charm bracelet, I had other abilities. Being able to hunt Dante was one of them. Since Vergil and Dante were twins, I could use my familiarity with his aura to sense for something similar in Limbo City. Up until last night, I had been unable to sense him. The moment his aura had become clear to me, it had hit me like a steamroller with enough force to literally knock me out of the trance I went into when I was sensing for something for someone.

He broke into a smile and came over to me. "Never, pet. It's just that after all this time of searching for him, we find him right under our noses." Wrapping hands around my waist, he brings me up against him. "It seems almost too good to be true."

"From what I could pick up, Dante knows he's different from those around him. He also knows he's not human either since his weapons can come to him at his call." I told him. "When I picked him up, I could sense untapped power inside him which only tells me he hasn't figured out how to Trigger yet."

"He hasn't?" He appeared concerned. I shook my head. "Looks like a visit to Paradise may be an order." He mused. I softly cheered, loving visiting the old Sparda home, and he smiled back. I jerked and he froze. "What is it?"

"Kat almost didn't get there in time. The Hunter found him just as she got there." Through a link I shared with Kat, I could monitor the Limbo around her. We remained like that as I relayed bits and pieces of Dante's journey to escape Limbo. After a while, I smiled up at him. "Hunter's down and even though he left the scene, Kat managed to get him to come back with her."

"He's on his way here?" "Isn't that what I just said?" I shot back and with a smile, he dropped a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet Love," I smiled back. "The fun's only just begun."

He gathered up Yamato and his hat as he returned my smile. "So it has. Let us go greet my little brother." Falling a step behind him, I followed him to the main room, cocking a sly smile at the mask he used when we hacked into the television system. We didn't have long to wait before the doors were opening and Kat was entering with Dante behind her. The younger half breed was looking warily around him and I couldn't blame him.

"Amazing " I could clearly hear the joy in Vergil's tone. "Dante it really is you!" Dante gave a sort of shrug. "You don't remember us?"

Dante shook his head. "No."

I stepped forward. "How much of your childhood do you remember?"

"Why should I tell you?" He shot back. "Humor us." I returned lazily.

After a moment of regarding me, he decided to. "Not much, I had meningitis when I was seven wiped my memory why?"

I snorted and looked at Vergil. "Is that the kind of bullshit they feed people nowadays?"

Vergil laughed and addressed Dante. "Hah! They told me I had a car accident that resulted in total amnesia. Age: seven."

Dante cocked an eyebrow at that coincidence. "Your point?"

"Meningitis is a human affliction. You're not human Dante." Vergil began and I continued.

"All war is fought with deception and you have been deceived. Your past has been hidden from you for a reason."

He looked at both of us. "Rewind a bit who are you again?"

"My name is Vergil and this is Kira. We established the Order to help find a way to fight the demons."

"Besides swords and bullets you mean." Dante commented.

"Swords and bullets are good and all, but sometimes you have to fight back with a little more style." I smirked.

Vergil shook his head at me. "Such weapons can win the battle, but not the war. We use force, yes,"

"I'm always up for a good old fashioned beatdown." I interrupted happily and Vergil looked at me. "What?" My smirk turned full blown. "I've got my honor but when it calls for it, all honor goes out the window and I will get down and dirty."

"Yes." Vergil drawled. "And you've used several of those dirty tricks against me whenever we sparred and you noticed you couldn't get the upper hand. May I continue?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Spoilsport."

Faking an annoyed sigh, Vergil continued. "We use force, yes," He shot a look at me and I just grinned cheekily back at him. "But we also use intelligence, politics, propaganda."

"You really believe you can make a dent?" Dante asked, amused.

"Make a dent?" I scoffed. "With the three of us working together, I know we can end this tyranny."

Dante looked at the both of us for a minute. "So that's what this is all about. You need me to fight the demons, help you save the world."

"In a manner of speaking, yeah." I replied.

"What else were you planning on doing with your life?" Vergil asked simply.

"Well, you guys do seem nice, but I'm more of a loner type: trust issues, work alone That kind of thing."

Kat stepped forward. "Dante, I don't think you understand what is at stake " Vergil held up a hand and stopped her. I shook my head at her. Vergil and I had discussed the possibility of him not wanting to work with us. We wouldn't push him if he didn't want to.

"If you want to leave turn your back on us, I'm powerless to stop you. But you'll be making a grave mistake. Not just for yourself, but for mankind." He urged, attempting to coax Dante into helping us.

"For mankind?"

"Yes!"

"What makes you think I give a shit?"

I knew we were on the verge of losing Dante as an ally. I had to play one of our aces. "At least give us a chance to show you." That caught his attention and Dante turned curious.

"Show me what?"

"Who you really are." I smiled slyly as I lured him in. I broke the mysterious act and grinned big. "Road Trip!" With that, I was racing out of the room, yelling as I did, "Meet you guys at the car!"

* * *

Since the completion of my fanfic, Need For Speed Most Wanted, Fast Five Style (don't worry, a sequel is planned. I just might turn it into a trilogy, not sure yet) and it's success over my original Kingdom Hearts fic Light Within The Dark, I have found my niche to be taking a script I like and either replacing a character with my own, or adding to the cast. No copyright infringement is intended, it's for pure entertainment purposes. I make no money off of this other than the enjoyment of my readers. This is the first chapter to my Devil May Cry fic, Devil Magic. It's going to be a trilogy, starting with the reboot and following through 3 and 4. Like my Fast 5 fic, I will be following the script as well as adding lines. I am undecided on whether or not to include the animated series to the storyline or to remain with the games for the epilogue. I'm leaning toward for, just for Patty. This is the first chapter of a work in progress. Anyway, let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been some time since I last posted anything. I've had a lot of shit going on and was unable to get to a computer. I just recently started a job (yay me!) and along with reactivating my crappy phone, I bought a used laptop. Here is chapter 2 of Devil Magic. Like I plan, it's going to be a trilogy, starting with the reboot, and moving into 3 and ending with 4. I have the script for the reboot written down and I've been working on it bit by bit. I won't start copying the script for 3 until I'm about done with writing Part 1. Likewise with 4.

I own nothing but Kira. If I did, Vergil wouldn't be an asshole.

* * *

Even though I was eager to return to Paradise after all these years, I held a steady speed, gliding along behind the car. But when I saw the gates in the distance, Vergil, having seen them as well, held a hand out the window and twitched two fingers, giving me the signal that meant I could go on ahead like I wanted. Whooping happily, I twisted the throttle and pulled my bike into a wheelie as I blasted past them. I dimly hear Vergil laughing as the bike jetted past on his side. At the gates, I let the front wheel down long enough to pull the back tire 45 degrees before I was blasting through on the back tire again. I skillfully drifted to a halt parallel to the front steps as Vergil was pulling into the driveway. Like an excited child at Christmas, I leaped from the bike and raced inside. I hear Vergil still laughing behind me.

"What's her deal?" I hear Dante ask.

"It's been a few years since we've had a need to come here." Vergil replies, giving a soft whistle that brings me to his side.

"Few my ass." I shot back with a happy smile.

Dante looks around, thoroughly taking in the disrepair of our old home. "What is this place?"

"This was our home." I replied. Dante gave me a curious look.

"You'll see." Vergil smiled and looked at Kat. "Kat, open the gateway." Kat gave a nod and taking the stencil from the tube slung across her back, she laid it on the ground and taking a spray can from her thigh, shook it before spraying the design onto the floor of the main hall.

Dante looks on, mildly interested. _'This is going to be good._ ' I commented mentally to Vergil and he smiled back in reply.

"What are you doing?" Dante finally asked Kat after a minute.

"Our world and Limbo are closely super-positioned. They collide in places we call rifts. It's here, in these rifts, that we can create gateways to and from Limbo." She looked up at me. "Kira's the only one that is the exception to that. By going into a trance-like state, she can enter Limbo, wander around, and leave whenever, and wherever, she likes."

Dante looks at me. "Are you like Kat?"

I grinned but its Vergil who replies. "Kira is in a class of her own." He really had no idea. They both didn't have a clue.

Crouching down, Dante touches the design after Kat has completed it and is rolling the stencil back up to replace in the tube. He tests the texture between his fingers before giving the barest of sniffs. He immediately recoils and I erupt in laughter. Dante looks over his shoulder at me. "I had that same damn expression when she first used it, Bro." I giggled.

"Doesn't smell too good. What's in the can?"

"A compound Kira helped me create based on an old Wiccan recipe. Sea salt, shark oil, iron shavings, desiccated squirrel semen, wolf hair…"

"Good stuff." Interrupting her, he wipes his fingers on her hoodie and stands.

Vergil nodded to the gateway. "Go ahead. The house holds secrets. I've found mine." At that, he smiles down at me. I was the one who had helped him uncover his own secrets. He looked back at Dante. "Now it's your turn."

Dante gave the portal a look before he stepped onto it. "How will I get back?"

"We'll take care of that." Vergil assured him. "Just be careful, it can get rough in there."

Dante looked at Kat. "I like it rough."

I facepalmed. "TMI D, TMI." Mentally, I was grinning evilly. If anything came from Dante's flirting, I was going to harass the hell out of Kat. And by the look she was throwing me, she knew what I was thinking.

He looked at me, confused. "Why does that sound familiar?"

I smiled softly. "The answers to that and more lie inside these walls. Take your time and find the information you seek." I answered as I felt him shift from this world to Limbo. When he was gone, I grinned at Kat. "Dog, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was flirting with you." Kat blushed. After a minute, she looked up at Vergil.

"Is this really going to work? He doesn't seem to care." She commented.

"He's raw. Just like you were when we first found you." He replied and Kat looked down again, remembering.

"Just watch." I told her. "I bet you lunch he changes his tune after this."

She pointed a finger at me. "And you, I know what you're thinking. Stop."

"Nope." I grinned happily.

Vergil held a hand out to me. "Shall we follow him and relive our own adventure?"

I place my hand in his. "Thought you'd never ask." Our fingers twining together, we walked off, trailing behind Dante as his memories returned, reliving our own time through this same house as I had helped Vergil regain his own memories. We returned to the gateway as Dante was reappearing. He looks at us for a few minutes and we can tell he has his memories.

"You're my brother."

Vergil smiled. "Twin brother. We've been looking for you for a long time." Reaching under his jacket, he withdrew an amulet identical to Dante's, except for the gem being blue, and showed it to him. "Our mother gave these to us. I think she knew this moment would come. That we'd find each other."

He looked at me. "And you're our foster sister."

"Only younger by a year." I nodded happily. "Sparda and my father were best friends and when my parents were killed in the attempt to find Sparda and Eva, Sparda took me in and I grew up with you guys. We had three happy years together as siblings, causing all sorts of trouble."

"It was mainly you and Dante causing the trouble, while I kept having to get you two out of it." Vergil replied.

Dante cracked a smile. "I remember that." He looked at me. "I also remember our father spending a lot of time with you."

I looked up at Vergil and he nodded. "I'm a witch, Dante, a very powerful one, far more powerful than my parents. Sparda was teaching me to contain and hide that power, knowing it would attract attention from the wrong people. Now, I believe he was also training me as a protector for when it happened for me to stay with Vergil when he wiped your memories to protect you two." From within my shirt, I withdrew my own amulet. Exactly like the twin's, but dark purple in color. "She gave all three of us an amulet."

"Why did he have you protect him?"

"You had the spunk and guts to survive on your own, Vergil didn't. Sparda trusted me to guard him until he was experienced enough to protect himself then I would be become his ally and partner. It was when he turned sixteen that he started questioning that void in his memory. He had mastered Yamato years ago, I knew it was time to reveal to him the truth. I brought him here and guided him through Limbo as he filled that void."

"And our father, Sparda?" Dante asked.

"Banished forever. A fate worse than death, they say. He's never coming back." Vergil told him.

Dante went to walk back to the entrance and then turned back around. "I want to know more. Where we come from, what happened to us. Above all, I want to know who is responsible for this." He walked back outside and we grinned at each other.

"Ace wins over Joker." I smirked. Vergil chuckled and followed Dante with me and Kat falling a step behind. I looked at Kat and threw a pace sign her way.

"Told ya."

A little while later, Kat had gone to get a few supplies for our spells while I walked along with the brothers. We were walking down a familiar alley and I smiled.

"Do you remember this place?" Vergil asked Dante. He knew I remembered. I loved it when Eva brought us here, to this little hole in the wall playground. There wasn't much here now, most of the swings having been removed, the wooden and steel slide and attached playset were rusted and rotted. With the condition it was in now, it was little more than a pile of scrap metal and rotted firewood.

Dante looked around for a minute before he replied. "Yeah, I remember coming here. Our mother used to bring us here. Tell me everything."

"Some things have always been." Vergil began as we walked. "There have always been angels; there have always been demons. And they've always been at war. Nine millennia ago, one demon rose through the ranks to take power over the dark hordes: the strongest, the cruelest – Mundus."

"But Mundus did not rise alone," I continued sitting in the lone swing and kicking off. "At his right hand was his most trusted lieutenant, his blood brother…"

"Sparda." Dante spoke, pushing me. I really was too big for the swing set, but I didn't care. Right now, we were reestablishing our connection as siblings.

Vergil nodded, sitting on the bench. "But Sparda betrayed him. He fell in love with an angel, Eva. The secret union between angel and demon was inconceivable. But it happened, and with it came new life: twin boys, you and I – a hybrid of the warring angel and demon races."

I took up the tale. "When Mundus learned of Sparda's betrayal, his fury knew no limit. He hunted the lovers down, starting with close friends. But no matter how much they were tortured, they would not speak. When he found them, Eva was murdered by his own hand. And for Sparda, he demanded a more brutal fate: endless punishment and pain." Here I smiled. "But even as Eva was destroyed and Sparda imprisoned for eternity; each knew that the seed for their revenge had already been sown."

Vergil shared my smile. "Because according to legend the only beings that can slay a demon king are Nephilim, a hybrid of angel and demon. Those hybrids now exist: you and I."

"Can I tell this part, Verg?" I asked, wanting to tell my favorite inside joke.

"Go ahead." He smiled back.

"Mundus believed that only one child was born, but there were two Nephilim and each had been hidden well." I told Dante. "Because I couldn't be with you, I laid a spell on you to hide your true heritage from the Hunters. Time passed and when I tried to find you using the spell I had placed on you, I couldn't do it. It was as if your own concealed power had changed the makeup of the spell essence, like it was trying to protect you itself. I had no need to place the same spell on Vergil since I was going to be with him. All this time, Mundus has assumed you were the only Nephilim in town, but you had been difficult to track. To further protect himself from discovery, Vergil and I remained behind the scenes, preparing for the day when we would be able to reunite with you and end this madness."

"Sparda armed his sons: the Rebellion for Dante, the Yamato for Vergil." Vergil finished.

"So Mundus killed our mom and imprisoned our dad?" I could tell Dante was trying to get his mind wrapped around all this new information.

"Yes." Vergil nodded.

"And we're the offspring of angels and demons?"

"Demon father, angel mother. We are Nephilim. The only ones that can slay the demon king."

"Good. How?"

He had stopped swinging me some time ago and just leaned on the swing set above my head. "Are you ready to cause a brand new level of trouble?" I grinned up at him. He was about to reply when I stiffened, sensing.

"What is it, Kira?"

Before I could say anything, a guttural growl is heard, growling Dante's name. We all turn and I swear, hating myself for not being more on the alert.

"A Spotter!" Vergil nails the Spotter in the forehead with a throwing knife. "Fucking demon collaborators." I felt the area begin to shift and distort. I was already mentally calling for Kat.

"You're being dragged into Limbo. I'll send Kat – she'll get you out." I told him.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de00a20dc471293398acf2fb2654bc0b"I know I've been away from this site for a long while. Don't worry, i haven't forgotten any of you guys. I've just been unable to get to a computer and I can't seem to upload from the mobile app. I now have a Wattpad account, Okamiwolf87, and I will try to work some of my fics from here over to that account. Here is the third chapter to Devil Magicbr /br /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de00a20dc471293398acf2fb2654bc0b"We reunited back at the hideout. Vergil stood behind me as I tapped at a keyboard, using the back door I had created years ago when we had first formed the Order to spy on the Raptor News Network. We had recently been putting the back door into service as our way in to deliver our own messages, which I knew was pissing off Barbas, who was supposed to be the guard dog for that branch of control. Between the hacking skills of both me and Vergil, we had implanted a back door for our use right under his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ad82e2f409e408cc84d8e506836228""Silver Sacks Tower." Vergil began, putting a hand on my waist. "The world's most powerful investment bank. And who runs it?" Right on cue, I bring up news records. "CEO, Kyle Ryder. A human vessel: the physical manifestation of Mundus: the demon king. Through debt, he controls everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee50d32f4e52efb91c536d1deeac1bb8""To Mundus, the world is a factory farm for human souls. And he likes to keep his animals monitored and docile." I added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e88f6c4b03bb375ac84b4b035b67b66""The monitoring is done by the Raptor News Corporation, a global network of CCTV cameras, satellites and spies. The way he keeps us docile is a little more insidious." Vergil continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="691fa3bda9cf8f31bc2759ef4163c38e""What is it?" Dante asked from where he was leaning against the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af037db9bfcf86df2492c3e307272ade"I looked up at Vergil, pleading, and he gave a nod. "You're drinking it." I told him flatly and he stared at the can. I was going to love this reaction. "Planet Earth's most popular soft drink. The demons have spiked it." I erupted in laughter as he spat out the sip he had just taken and tossed the can over his shoulder, neatly sending it into the trash can. "Nice shot, D. Remind me to challenge you to a game of basketball sometime. If you can nail that shot, you should be pretty good at B-ball."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce7935323210fa879b3e98017c712b63""I doubt you can take me, Squirt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46563588f92141149f61129d860c7cdb"Vergil laughed. "It's ok! It has no effect on us. Only humans. It's lobotomy in a can."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e132e3e9415d9ce9c8f70597cc71d26a""So what's the plan?" Dante asked, after waiting for my laughter to subside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44e3ce2977a708550b74c53c2121d287"I was typing again, bringing up more files to the screen as Vergil explained. "That's the Hell Gate. A conduit from which Mundus draws his power. While he is connected to the Hell Gate, he is invincible. But if we get him away from the Hell Gate, our swords will do the rest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8f69e8997dfde97e7bb08f1b77bc70c""So how do we do that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58022f4428a0c2e222b3595c2642da17""Simply put: We get his attention." I answered, turning to lean my butt against the desk. "Mundus is petty, he's impulsive. If we hit him where it hurts, let his anger rule him, we can draw him out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b216a6e0c4f6519ad059ed1c4591b59""Ok, so to kill Mundus, we need to drag him away from the Hell Gate. We do that by pissing him off." Dante clarified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8f32a3adb6217ee4ef776ea3c6a6c8f""Roughly speaking, yes." Vergil replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="486756f4dbf6b4490d977723bed3bb3e""And we piss him off by taking out the Raptor News Network and Virility?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2a149948fc8c61a499ffca90a17b987""I knew you were smart." I grinned at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c10f5486b790d1aa274bf465a198462c""I'm gonna get you for that later." He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0a4724a10c70b68e1123dab176828fd""I can take your ass anywhere, anytime, brother."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f448299e9e1700db70aafc151d4e36cd""I'm calling bullshit!" He shot back, obviously enjoying our banter by the smile on his face. "You could never take me when we were kids!" We bickered back and forth for a few minutes before Vergil was clearing his throat. We looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b73c0137a6363b17d910172781ff3478""If you two immature children are done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91dca3836c0e22b9a431b5183d52b6df""Immature?" I huffed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39aafb7fef645afa3eb0dd95ee13bc06""Children?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7057507c664cf2f9bfd106de3361dcd6"I held out a fist to Dante. "Oh, he is so getting it later."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8022bff63f12ddd8552cb06b76714f"He bumped fists with me. "Yup."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a70f0b0e044d25f1d1adefcecd6a99a8"Now Vergil snorted, easily getting into our banter. He pointed a finger at me. "Unless you play dirty, you know you can't take me." He pointed at Dante. "And you can't take me just yet, since you have yet to unlock your full power. Now if we can get back to the matter at hand?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b9c987ff63e31bfe83562b88ff23490"I stuck my tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry at my mate. "Fun Nazi." Kat giggled at us. Dante grabbed me and held me to his side, placing a kiss to my head. With Vergil being my mate, I sensed no jealously from him, telling me he knew it was just brotherly affection./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54cdd1eece1d6fafe3d2ae57f6606498""I missed this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47613408e8640ed1bac5cf17c4945f13"I smiled and leaned against him. "I did too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5109e3f78e7b00bc12653e2afc23a229"He looked up at Vergil, arm still around my shoulders. "Which one do you wanna do first?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78e8a62e8db2ed406c972a4b2208e274"Vergil looked at me. "Care to do some recon in Limbo for us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a2037f843d9089d9264a48bab909277"I nodded. "Kat already knows the Virility factory. You can get that done first while I roam around the Tower, causing mischief as a distraction." I grinned. "I've messed with Barbas on several occasions. He hates me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5523c7e6318d502376b3273cb29158b0""I think hate is too mild a word for how much he dislikes you." Vergil chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4f0d61eee9c24ea1d7076aa2e0bdc0""The only way to shut down the factory can only be found through the mixing room in Limbo." Kat explained. "But I need to do a little preparation for it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e1471a8cb67999a8ca4b1c4262f880""How long is it going to take?" Vergil looked at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="584ae593e321d4efdbb7252c547aff3c""Few days?" I guessed with a shrug. "Depends on how fast we can get the ingredients." I replied, then added, "Besides, with the trouble that's been caused lately, it might be a good idea for Dante to lay low for a bit, sort of let it calm down before we go causing more trouble."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8353a4e6e125342acd60a6fd7782aa99""You've got a point." He mused. "The less attention we have on us, the less heat there'll be, and in turn, the less problems."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d50ca4838beceb69333bed881705b36""That's what I was thinking." I told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="037ccbd7b1c80716d42e6ef5280f06b8""Can you get everything done in a week?" He asked and I nodded. Vergil returned the nod. "That should be long enough for things to calm down some."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9032942523da3ad55f8b8fd3e06ec9b""What are we going to do for a week?" Dante asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8803ef4bcc11e8ba7809128f4a16d446"I grinned at him. "Kat move." I told her and seeing the look on my face, she moved closer to the wall. Vergil, seeing the same look, smiled, just as I pounced on Dante, sending us rolling across the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4b6a0bf1fcd3cdf681b5c155da9d5d8""Really? You're gonna do this now?" He commented and the roughhousing was on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21fa1ecc6c674ac2cfaf56dffffbb9d8""Why not?" I grinned back. We laughed, jeered and taunted each other as we played around. Vergil just leaned against the desk and watched, a smile on his face. Finally, we grew winded and just lay there on the floor, panting and laughing like a couple of idiots. I shifted so I could rest my head on his chest and grinned up at him. "Just like old times, huh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="513af3995e1f0ac931ab0730c054a9cc"He laughed. "Yeah, just like we were kids." He ran fingers through my hair like he used to do when we were kids. They had learned that it helped calm me down after I had woken from a nightmare. I hummed happily and closed my eyes, feeling the bond between us replenish. Until we had reunited with Dante, I had been worried about him and now with the three of us reunited, I was finally at peace. I was giddly happy. The void that had been the missing piece of my soul was now filled. With the three of us finally reunited, I felt whole again. "You are one dirty smartass bitch, you know that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f38a5e5187e765a5520337730a2a29a"I laughed. "I told you I wasn't afraid to get down and dirty."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf37766a485dea6e316f0b54a154198""You sure you're not my real sister?" He asked and I opened my eyes to look up at him. "You swear as bad as I do, you're as fun- loving as I am, and you're turning out to be as badass as I am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2898f6be28e00cba21c54e2ee28f534"I laughed. "That just proves we spent too much time together. You rubbed off on me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da78d9ebdbafe2ef9f0b09ef0640664e"He smiled. "Glad I taught the little sister something right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da0f59d3728b0bb14dd0b3783a3b09d3""I believe now would be a good time to do that video you were planning on doing." Leave it to Vergil to break up the moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f8ea80a8c288acba32e4a67d98133b1"Dante lifts his hand from my hair and does something that makes Vergil laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e275555b28f0faa5dba2007c18e712ac""We were bonding, you ass." I retort but rise. "Come on, you are going to love this." He rose and followed the two of us out of the room. "What'd you do?" I asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553ee657b4dcfc1fe5b6ade21de6896e""Flipped him off." Dante replied, smug, wrapping his arm around my shoulders once again. "We were having a moment and he had to ruin it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd603ffc739ba43dd1dcc46b2dc80c4c"I laughed. "Yeah, he did that when we were kids too. I think he got jealous every time he saw us together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b3a6acc9159397b557ea89b8a4b85c4""So what was Vergil talking about?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With a smile, I waved a hand at the doors and they opened as we approached. On the other side was my personal music room. A drum kit, rhythm, lead, and bass guitars, keyboards, and other instruments that I might need to produce my videos. They were mainly used to taunt Mundus and his underlings, most notable Bob, since we launched the video over the CCTV Networks. "I acquired a love of music from Mom." I grinned up at Dante. "Dad liked punk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52a8f14eca11627915fcd0caec359814""Are you talking about our parents or yours?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99743f5645b044e6b99619f9469da5cb""Even though I knew them only for three years, Sparda and Eva became my second parents." I replied. "When I talk about them, I'll refer to them as Mom and Dad." I explained as Vergil went to the recording equipment and made sure everything was ready. I went over to the lead guitar and checked it, making sure my favorite instrument was tuned correctly and making some adjustments. "Vergil's messages are his way to mess with Bob while trying to reach humanity. The videos I make are my way of pulling the tiger's tail."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2d1a3e18c8b99b700c36deaa016101c""The tiger?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0966f45670163ccf54679c21e2af99f""Mundus." Vergil chuckled. "Kira has become suicidal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18d65204cda4a4f3b9b9c4f151e076f""Only in the morning." I grinned at Vergil and then at Dante's look. "Keeps me from getting bored."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e32fb35f8ce83efdfe64108b516accf4"He looked at me for a minute. "Wait… Those are your videos Barbas has been talking about?" I just grin happily at him and he laughs. "Yeah, he really hates you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9957be55841d061e1b962f33dfa1d293"Me and my boys, together again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07a17a06af9de9c83990ffeb43dda841"And woe to any dumbass that had the bright idea to get between us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c592a7d84a6862cde99bc62fd895c8"Because I'd be damned if I was separated from either one of them again. /p 


End file.
